Down Winding Roads
by Hi5totheface
Summary: When Carl Grimes is forced to spend his summer with his grandparents in Woodbury, he assumes it will be torture. Until he meets a blonde haired beauty named Beth Green. My first Walking Dead Fanfic. Total Carl/Beth


**I decided I needed some Carl and Beth. This story is an AU about the two of them, and I hope you like it. In this story both of them are 16. :)**

Summer was the time to have fun. To hang out with your friends and just be kids. So why did my parents insist on shipping me off to my grandparents for the summer? I may not have many friends, but the ones I do have are some of the best friends a 16 year old boy could have. Sadly, this summer I wouldn't be hanging out at the beach with them, or raising hell in my town.

I groaned as I threw random clothes into my bag. The suitcase was just about full as I placed an extra pair of jeans in it. Footsteps sounded up the stairs and I looked to see my dad standing in my doorway.

"You ready to go Carl?" He asked, putting his sheriff's hat on my head. I tipped it off angrily and placed it on my bed.

"No. I still don't understand why I have to go."

"Because. You haven't seen your grandparents in a while now, and it'll be good for you."

"But there's nothing to do in Woodbury!"

"There is. In the summer they have festivals, and firework shows, and it's fun. So show a little more enthusiasm." My dad urged, putting his hands on my shoulders. Rolling my eyes, I zipped up my bag and carried it down stairs.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to have some fun." I told him, as we walked out of the house.

"Bye Lori." My father said, kissing my mother. "Bye Judith." He said, kissing my little sister on the forehead.

"Bye guys." I grumbled to my mother and sister. My mother waved goodbye as she held Judith in her arms. I jumped into the passenger seat of my fathers police car after throwing my bag into the trunk. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. We drove away from our house and out onto the street. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that Patrick was calling.

"Carl! Hey man, you'll never believe this."

"What is it?"

"Lizzie is throwing a party and she wants us to come."

"No shit? Lizzie, as in that hot girl at our school?"

"Yeah, that Lizzie! She totally likes you dude. So you gonna come?"

"I can't, I'm going to my grandparents house."

"Dude, that's sucks."

"I know." I hung up and put my earbuds in. I began listening to "Fountains of Wayne-Stacy's Mom". Music helped me to loosen up as I looked out the window. Small houses with children playing in the front yard changed to big buildings with men in suits. We had entered Atlanta. I pressed my forehead against the window as we passed through the city. My father tapped me on the shoulder and I took out an ear bud to listen to him.

"Hey. We're gonna stop for gas just outside of town. That'll be in about five minutes or so." I nodded in response, but didn't go back to listening to music. My eyes were focused on the road ahead of us. I didn't look at anything in particular, just looked. The radio was low but I could hear a song playing. It had a nice beat and when my father realized what was playing, he cranked it up loud and began singing with it.

"Standing in the rain...with his head hung low...he couldn't get a ticket...it was a sold out show..." I knew the tune, but I couldn't think of the name. The song picked up and my dad started belting out lyrics and drumming on the steering wheel. It was certainly a sight to see. When the song ended, he was breathing heavily and had a huge smile on his face.

"That is some good ole' fashioned rock music." He said, giving me the horns with his fist. It made me smile to see him so happy, since he was usually so serious with work.

We pulled up to a gas station and he stepped out before leaning back into the window. "Hey. Why don't you go get us some snacks." He handed me ten bucks and I took it into the store. I bought us each a soda, some candy, and chips. When I returned to the car, my dad was placing the gas pump back.

"Here ya go." I said as he sat down. I passed him his snacks and he gave me a smile.

"Now it's a road trip." He smiled, opening up his soda. We drove for a few more hours before seeing a sign that read:

"Woodbury- 6 miles"

"We're almost there son. Cheer up. It'll be fun." I grumbled and slouched down in the seat. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. "You know, I got my first girlfriend on a summer vacation." Finding a girlfriend was the last thing on my mind. My first priority was making it through the summer without dying of boredom. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course you're worried about me finding a girlfriend."

"Hey, I want grand kids."

"Ew! I don't want to talk about that." My father laughed and shook his head. A few minutes later, we entered Woodbury. The streets were small, with perfect little houses lining either side of it. We passed an area filled with small shops. There was a large church that was placed right next to a small elementary school. The sun was setting and light seemed to glow from the steeple. I marveled at it as we continued to drive through the town. We reached their house after a few more minutes. They lived in a large home just outside of town. It was a two story light blue building with a wrap around porch. They had a large yard with lush oak trees. One of the trees had two wooden swings suspended from one of its large branches.

We parked the car in their driveway before stepping out. I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and closed it back.

"Hey there pops." My father greeted my grandfather as he walked out of the house.

"Hey there Rick. Long time, no see." He gave him a hug before turning to me. "Carl. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"That's because the last time you saw me, I was seven."

"Well, time surely does fly by fast." My grandmother appeared in the doorway and gestured for me to give her a hug. I did so and she smiled before greeting me.

"Hi there Carl. How've you been?"

"Good"

"Well that's good, let me show you to your room." She led me into the house and up the stairs. She took me to a room at the end of the hall. She left me to do what I wanted. I looked around the room, surveying its contents. My eyes landed on a board on the wall. As I stepped closer, I noticed what was on it. It was filled with pictures of my dad. At prom. In his football uniform. Hanging out with Shane. You name it. Ribbons were pinned up for swimming competitions, science fairs, and horse back riding shows. Great! My dad did everything. He was smart and athletic!

I tossed my bag down and collapsed onto the bed. I must seem like a joke compared to him! The sound of masculine laughter echoed throughout the house. Taking quiet steps, I went to the top of the stairs and looked down. My father and grandfather were laughing their asses off. My father looked up and gave me a smile.

"Hey Carl! Come on down here and say bye to me before I go." He motioned for me to come down the stairs. When I slid down to him, he held out his arms for a hug. I wordlessly hugged him goodby.

"Alright Rick. Have a safe drive back." My grandmother said, hugging him as well.

"See you later Carl." He waved before walking back out the door and over to his car. He drove off, and I watched his tail lights disappear down the street. My grandparents turned to me with wide smiles across their faces.

"You must be starving boy." My grandfather said to me. I shrugged in response. We did eat those snacks on the ride, so I was starting to become hungry again. They sat me down at the table and we ate dinner. It was a type of pasta.

After I had finished eating, I excused myself. Once I placed my dishes in the sink, I walked back up stairs. Suddenly, I grew tired as my body dragged itself to the bed. The moment my face hit the pillow I was asleep.

XxX

I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. In an instant I was out of bed and stepping out of my room. I was still in the clothes from yesterday, except now they were shifted on me awkwardly from sleep. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. My grandparents were there, my grandmother at the stove cooking pancakes and my grandfather sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Carl. Do you mind going outside to get the newspaper?" My grandmother asked, flipping a pancake.

"No ma'am I don't mind." I turned around and walked to the door. Outside, it was warm and the birds were chirping up in the trees. The newspaper rested at the end of the driveway. I walked down to it and picked it up before checking my surroundings. All of the houses were quiet and a few cars passed by. It was peaceful. I returned to the house and placed the paper in front of my grandfather.

"Thanks" he mumbled before opening it and reading the first page.

"Here ya go Carl." My grandmother handed me a plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon. I placed butter and syrup on them before putting my plate on the table and eating them. I quickly ate the pancakes, as my grandmother held back laughter at how fast I was eating.

"Hey Carl," my grandfather began, looking over the paper at me. "There are some groceries we need to get, and the farmers market is open today. Do you wanna go get them? You can take my truck." I looked up at him, my mouth full of bacon. I nodded as I swallowed it.

"Yes sir. I can do that." I replied quickly. He smiled and went back to reading the paper. When I finished eating I placed the plate in the sink and my grandmother told me to go up and get dressed. I ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a different set of clothes. I put on a pair of kaki shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a blue and grey flannel shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows before putting on a pair of white socks and an old pair of black Converse high tops.

I put on some deodorant and adjusted my brown hair in the mirror. After quickly brushing my teeth I met my grandfather downstairs.

"Here's the list," he began, handing me a folded up piece of paper. "And here's the money and keys. Drive safely." He looked at me with a serious look. I nodded quickly.

"I promise." His face changed to a smile and he let me leave. I jumped into his old red 1970's Ford pickup truck. The cab smelled like leather and dust. Net a very good combination. I rolled down both windows before putting the key into ignition and starting the car. It roared to life and I smiled at the sound of the powerful engine. Switching gears, I pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. Now I just had to figure out where the market was. I drove down the street and into the "downtown" area. It wasn't very big, but it was busier than the street my grandparents lived on.

There was a large park in what seemed to be the middle of town. Multiple tents were set up and people were walking around, carrying bags and baskets full of items. I parked in the small lot next to it. It was almost full of other cars. I stepped out and shut the door with an unexpected slam. Placing the keys in my pocket, I walked over to the park and began examining the tents. I noticed people staring at me and whispering to each other. I knew the town was small, but I didn't think it was small enough for everyone to notice one new person. I shook it off and continued to look around. I pulled out the piece of paper my grandfather had given me and unfolded it. The list read "eggs, carrots, corn, apples, and tomatoes"

The tents were lined up in a big circle with picnic tables set up in the center. I walked up to the first tent and looked at the items. A man stood there selling honey and other products from bees. I nodded to myself and continued walking. I passed by a couple of tents and picked up most of the items I needed. All that was left were the eggs. I noticed a stand where a man had crates with chickens in them. Deciding that eggs had to be there, I quickly made my way to the stand. I was only a few feet away from the stand, all of my groceries in hand, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something. Too slow to react, I collided with it and fell to the ground in a thud.

I raised my head from the ground and looked to see what I had hit. It was a girl. She had beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." I apologized, opening an eye to see her sitting up.

"It's okay." Her voice was soft and sweet. It made my heart flutter in a way it hadn't before. I stood up and reached my hand out to give her assistance. She took it and stood up so that we we're face to face. I looked at her more carefully and took in her features. She was just slightly shorter than me, she had a beautiful body with nice curves and pale skin, but not pale enough where it seemed like she never went outside. Her outfit was a pair of jean capri's, a pair of old tennis shoes, a light green tank top, and bracelets up her arms. She had dazzling blue eyes that complimented her features. She was beautiful.

I realized that I was still holding onto her hand and my face immediately heated up.

"Um...hi. My name's Carl." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Carl. I'm Beth." She smiled a beautiful smile.

"Beth...that's a really pretty name. I like it." It seemed like she began to blush, but I couldn't tell very well.

"Oh. You dropped all of your groceries. I'm sorry." I looked down at the bags on the ground and frowned.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. It was my fault." I bent down and picked them up before looking back at her. "Hey...um, do you m-maybe...I don't know. Want to hang out sometime?" I asked, my eyes darting nervously.

"Yeah. I'd love to." She giggled. I felt my heart flutter again.

"Okay, um...can I have your number?"

"Yeah sure." I pulled out my phone and opened up a new contact. She told me her number and I entered it in before naming it "Beth".

"Okay then. We'll talk soon I guess." I smiled, beginning to walk to the eggs again.

"Yes we will Carl." She nodded and started walking in the other direction. I watched her walk off as I stood at the stand. She was just so damn pretty. I bought the eggs I needed and made my way back to the truck. The groceries weren't badly damaged, there was really just a little bit of dirt on them, but we could wash them off.

**So this is the first chapter of my Walking Dead story. Again...this is the first WD story I've written so I hope you liked it. I always love comments.**


End file.
